26 años tarde: ep1
by Frosty -Army Rak- 1358
Summary: Este Fanfic esta basado en un juego de rol de MLP


26 años tarde

Ep 1: la tormenta de nieve y el mensaje desconocido

-16 de septiembre del 3652, sala de interrogación-

(Wich) cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí?

(oficial) podrás irte hasta que nos digas todo lo que

sabes de el

(Wich) ya les dije todo lo que se

(oficial) tiene que haber mas

(Wich) no recuerda nada mas….

(Wich) mi mente está en blanco…

(oficial) *le muestra unas imágenes*

(Wich) *dolor de cabeza*

(oficial) como llego esa cosa a ti?

(Wich) no lo se….

(oficial) *le muestra mas imágenes*

(Wich) *dolor mucho mas fuerte* haa…

(oficial) como llego el a ti…

(Wich) …..la maquina….

(Wich) esa maquina trajo a esa cosa a este mundo….

(oficial) cual es su nombre?

(Wich) Omega….

(oficial) Omega habito dentro de ti todo este tiempo

(oficial) por que no intentaste detenerlo?

(Wich) no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo…..no era yo mismo….

(oficial) el está encerrado en una lugar impenetrable

(Wich) nada es imposible….

(oficial) que intentas decir?

-19 de septiembre, Canterlot-

-3:02 pm-

*nevando*

(Reindrob) me gusta la nieve - (Wicked) a mi también

*Wicked y Reindrob entran en una tienda*

(Reindrob) al menos aquí no hace tanto frio - (Wicked) hehe

*unos minutos después* - (Wicked) *tomando una Sparkle Cola*

(Reindrob) *tomando café* - *3 ponys entran a la tienda*

(1) *le apunta al cajero con una pistola* - (1) Dame todo el dinero!

(cajero) *sacar todo el dinero* - (2) *lo noquea* eres muy lento

(3) *sacar el dinero* - (Reindrob) *mirar*

(1) *le apunta con una escopeta a Wicked y a Reindrob*

(Wicked) … - (Reindrob) ok….

(Wicked) *golpea la escopeta botándola* - (Reindrob) *lo patea tirándolo al suelo*

(1) *trata de levantarse* - (Wicked) *lo noquea*

(2) *les dispara a Reindrob y a Wicked con una rifle de asalto*

(Wicked) *cubrirse*

(2) *recargar* - (Reindrob) *correr hacia el*

(Reindrob) *lo golpea* - (2) *lo golpea también*

(Reindrob) *se cubre y lo empuja tirándolo al suelo* - (2) *lo patea*

(Reindrob) *le quita su rifle y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente*

(3) *correr con el dinero*

(Wicked) *lo agarra y lo lanza a un puesto de donas*

(Wicked) muy lento amigo - (Wicked) *tomar una dona y se la come*

(Reindrob) la policía estará aquí en unos minutos - (Thunder) *detrás de ellos* tal vez en unos segundos

*Reindrob y Wicked se voltean y lo miran*

(Reindrob) hola Brust

(Wicked) que hay - (Thunder) hola

(Reindrob) que haces aquí? - (Thunder) es mi día libre

(Reindrob) genial

-2 días después-

-Nave 84B-

(Roller) *mirando una foto de Celestia* quisiera tenerte a mi lado…. – (Jek) has estado mirando esa foto todo el dia

(Roller) y que? – (Jek) ya déjala, ella es una Reina, tu solo eres un pegaso – (Roller) y tu un inservible robot

(Jek) uno indestructible y con capacidad de pensar

(Roller) vete de aquí – (Jek) estoy esperando al Doctor

(Roller) odio a ese Doctor, me caía bien cuando era discorded

(Jek) tu odias a todos – (Roller) no es verdad –

(Jek) como digas – (Roller) *tomar cerveza*

(Jek) no bebas eso – (Roller) lo hare si yo quiero!

(Jek) ok –la Tardis llega- (Jek) bueno, eso hora de irme

(Jek) *entrar en la Tardis* - (Roller) *tomar cerveza*

*6 botellas después*

(Roller) *borracho caminando por la nave*

(Black) *lo mira* hey Roller – (Roller) ….

(Black) *se le acerca* no pareces estar bien – (Roller) tu eres el que no está bien!

(Black) tranquilo – (Roller) cállate! *se encierra en su habitación* - (Black) emmm…. – (Roller) *tomando cerveza*

(?) deja de holgazanear – (Roller) quien eres?, donde estas?

(?) estoy aquí – (Roller) donde? – (?) en tu cabeza

(Roller) creo que ya bebí demasiado – (?) cállate! Hay que trabajar – (Roller) no quiero trabajar con voces en mi cabeza – (?) mira hacia la pantalla – (Roller) *mirar la pantalla* ahora que? – la pantalla se enciende – (Roller) *preocupado* - (?) *aparecer dentro de la pantalla* (Roller) haa, Acaso eres tu?...Omega?... – (Omega) a pasado mucho tiempo – (Roller) creí que habías muerto – (Omega) solo me encerraron – (Roller) que es lo que quieres? – (Omega) nuestro plan maestro Roller – (Roller) nunca me dijiste cual es

(Omega) ten paciencia, ya ha llegado el momento

-Camaras grabando-

-Centro militar de Canterlot-

(Armando) *viendo desde las cámaras*

(Armando) esto no es bueno – (Thunder) que cosa?

(Armando) no nada – (Thunder) ok? – (Armando) tengo que escribir algo – (Thunder) usa mi lápiz *le da un lápiz

(Armando) gracias *escribir en una hoja de papel*

(Thunder) que vas a escribir? – (Armando) una carta a unos amigos

(Thunder) ok – (Armando) *escribiendo*

-11:36 pm-

(Reindrob) *dormido en su casa* - (?) *poner una carta enfrente de la puerta* - (?) *tocar la puerta* - (Reindrob) *despertar*

(Reindrob) quien llama a estas horas de la noche?...

(Riendrob) *ir a la puerta* *abrirla* hola?... – (Reindrob) *mirar la carta*

-1 dia después-

(Reindrob) *caminando a la base militar* mmmm….. - (Armando) *mirando desde las cámaras* - (Black) *sentado en una silla*

(Reindrob) *sentarse a su lado* hola Black – (Black) hola

(Black) que haces aquí? – (Reindrob) recibí una carta que decía que viniera aquí – (Black) igual que yo – (Reindrob) que vamos a hacer?

(Black) no lo se – (Thunder) hola – (Reindrob) tu nos trajiste Thunder?

(Thunder) que? – (Black) olvídalo – (Reindrob) entonces que hacemos aquí? – (Armando) volverán al trabajo – (Reindrob) no me jodas, no quiero volver al trabajo – (Black) yo tampoco, ya me jubile

(Armando) no sean holgazanes, empezaran ahora mismo

-2 horas después-

-laboratorio de Canterlot-

(Armando) su trabajo es sencillo, solo deben asegurarse que nadie sin autorización entre o salga de aquí – (Black) y porque nosotros?

(Armando) porque son en los únicos que confió – (Reindrob) ok?

(Armando) los veré luego *se va*

-sala de interrogación-

(Wich) *jugando ajedrez estando solo*

(Armando) *entrar*

(Wich) *jugando*

(Armando) *sentarse frente a el*

(Wich)…

(Armando) hola de nuevo señor Wich

(Wich) *jugando*

(Armando) *jugar con el*

(Wich) *sudando un poco*

(Armando) *rodear al rey de Wich*

(Wich) eee…

(Armando) Jaque mate

(Wich) tu otra ves?...*temblando*


End file.
